


Balances

by LeraOmo (Lera_Myers)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desperation Play, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Softened!Leliana, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lera_Myers/pseuds/LeraOmo
Summary: Josephine and Leliana use wetting as foreplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60108026#t60108026) at the Dragon Age Kink Meme.

When Josie’s brow starts to furrow and she takes her lower lip between her teeth, Leliana knows it’s time to block off the door. In response, Josie gives a nod of thanks and drains the glass of wine in front of her. She knows how to be discreet about needing a privy (an essential skill for those speeches that go on far too long, or the conversations that are difficult to slip away from gracefully), but they both enjoy it so much more when there’s no need to hide.  
  
With the door sealed, Leliana begins to cover the floor in one part of the room with several layers of blankets and towels, part of making cleanup easier. Donning the uniforms they wore to Halamshiral was Josie’s idea: _“They are still stained, my love. It will mean no extra laundry. And - well, I would like to see them wet. If that is alright.”_  
  
She isn’t hiding her need now, with the assurance they won’t be interrupted, and Leliana flushes seeing it. Josie’s legs are shifting restlessly, her eyes closed and her teeth working at her lip. If she wanted to, the spymaster could sit back and wait this out; a small part of her is tempted to. But doing so would mean drawing out the time her lover must struggle with her bladder. Josie dislikes that stage of it as much as Leliana dislikes watching her in pain.  
  
It’s a balance, just like lovemaking. Josie enjoys being teased just to the edge and then finished quickly, in both desperation and orgasm. Enough to bring her bottled-up stress to the surface and take care of it, but not enough to draw it out and make discomfort the main part of the event.  
  
So Leliana grasps the pitcher of water and fills Josie’s glass just halfway - the way the ambassador gasps and presses a hand to her lower stomach says hearing it poured is torment enough. Leliana reaches out and strokes still-bound locks in silent apology, then presses a kiss to her lover’s forehead.  
  
“Just this, Josie. You’re doing so well.”  
  
The Antivan manages a smile, just a small one, and tips it back with visible difficulty. “I - I am afraid - “ she begins, grimacing slightly when standing up sends fresh waves of urgency through her, “I will not be able to manage much longer, my love.”  
  
“A few minutes,” Leliana answers, giving her hand a squeeze before leading them both over to the covered part of the floor. “I do so enjoy feeling you like this.”  
  
She reclines on the nest of towels; Josie follows, straddling the redhead’s waist. With her legs spread this far she is sweating, unwilling to see whether it’s possible to sit still just now. Every shiver and squirm from Josie makes Leliana ache to touch herself, but no, she will wait. It’s only fair.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” she murmurs, unable to tear her eyes away from red cheeks and tight muscles. Every line in Josie’s body shouts her urgency, and the Orlesian feels a swell of pride. “So good.”  
  
“Leliana,” her lover gasps, breathless. She won’t have much of a choice soon, and the spymaster isn’t feeling terribly patient herself. A pale hand slips down, covering the brown one still resting over the swell of Josie’s bladder, and massages gently.  
  
“Go on.” Even before she adds, “It’s all right,” there’s another gasp and a rush of warmth. Josie’s hands fly to cover her face - she’s always been shy about the moment of relief - and so Leliana drops her gaze to watch where their trousers press against one another instead. Both of them are soaked within seconds, liquid drenching Josie from crotch to knee at the same time it meets Leliana’s legs to spread up and down both thighs. She rubs her lover’s back in slow circles, relishing in the quiet panting, the audible dripping of wet meeting the towels underneath them both and then more of their clothes.  
  
Only when the stream has slowed to a trickle and stopped does Josie look up, sheepish and relieved but not _satisfied_. “Did,” she manages, “did that…?”  
  
Her response is another kiss. “Perfect,” Leliana purrs, seeing Josie’s face brighten as she traces her fingers below the waistband of trousers and smalls soaked for more than one reason. “And deserving of a reward.”


End file.
